The Misguided Angel of Death
by Marner
Summary: This is a oneshot story of my favorite character-Tira! Shocking-I know. Anyway, this is about her creation and her destiny in the battle of Soul Edge. Complete!


_A/N: Okay this is a fanfiction based on my favorite character in the Soul Calibur video game. I tried to accurately portray the story of her creation-I just hope it came out okay. Enjoy! ^_^  
_

_

* * *

_Prelude….

In the Lost Cathedral Nightmare sat waiting. He had pondered everything that had brought him to this moment; the death of his father, the separation from Siegfried, and his rise to power. His allies either abandoned him, or were defeated in battle. He closed his eyes and thought back to the battle that caused the separation. He was fighting Raphael Sorel who selfishly wanted Soul Edge. Before he could finally die off, Raphael pierced the eye causing in his final attack. The sword lost control over Siegfried and he was carried into inferno's dimension, Chaos.

He stood up and walked towards the large window. The pale moonlight revealed parts of his large body, the rest was covered in shadow. He glanced outside and saw the crows flying around the building. He knew they were the messengers for Tira-a dark force with an uncontrollable urge to kill. Tira had tried to live peacefully in a quiet city. Her urge to kill took over and she sent her crows to find her a new body. A new body to control forever.

* * *

Sophitia sat by a stream trying to recover her strength. She paused and glanced up at the darkening sky. She stood up and watched the dark cloud cast its shadow. She narrowed her eyes and reset her determination. The sword-Soul Edge had to be destroyed. She turned her glance and saw something emerge from the shadows. It was the same little girl she had come across before. The little girl she fought and nearly defeated in battle-Tira. Her last threat had formed in her mind.

"_You're annoying…when the time comes, I'll come for your children!" _

She pulled out her sword ready to fight. She knew she had to defeat this little girl-this little girl who was much more than a child. She was creature of madness and loneliness. She would have to fight and destroy the darkness for her family's sake. As she drew her sword, ready to attack, the little girl giggled.

"I have a secret to tell you. Wanna hear it?" The little said still giggling. He demented smile appearing on her face.

Sophitia felt her rage grow-she was ready to fight. "I have no time for games, servant of the Azure Knight! If it means the safety of my family, then your life's end is all I seek!"

The little suddenly changed. Her madness became more than apparent-she was truly insane. The vile change in the little girl frightened Sophitia; frightened the very essence of her existence.

"Pathetic human! Your child's fate has already been sealed!"

A sudden image flashed through her head-her daughter Pyrrha! She was infected with the curse of Soul Edge, with the curse of the little girl Tira. She shuddered at the image. She was torn between two choices. She would either continue to search and destroy Soul Edge, or go home to see her daughter. She put her sword away and made her decision to head back home.

* * *

It was a dark still night, and Pyrrha awoke from a nightmare. She saw something creep into her house, something came for her. She glanced around her room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She allowed herself to relax a little. She removed the covers to sit on the edge of her bed. Her feet dangled just inches above the cold floor.

She remembered the day a strange customer bought that metal fragment. Rothion, her father, didn't know what to do. He had shown it to her mother. Pyrrha and her brother, Patroklos, both fought drastically for the artifact. Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders violently. She didn't care if she had been infected by the swords power. Soul Edge could not be that bad-could it? She folded her arms angry that her aunt, Cassandra, had taken it away one night.

Pyrrha stood up and stared out her window. The moon was now nothing but a small silver stream. Cassandra went to try and save her mother's family, but her mother, Sophitia went after her. Fearing that her sister might get hurt, and for her family as well. Pyrrha thought about the new weapons her father had forged for her mother. She held herself tightly staring at the moon.

The small light the moon was providing soon blacked out. Pyrrha took a few steps back confused. She soon felt a dark presence in her room. She tried to find it, but couldn't. She was terrified of what it was and tried to run. Her bedroom door was locked. She paused taking a few steps back shaking.

The darkness slowly crept into her. Voices began to emerge in her head. The voices told her about Nightmare and Soul Edge. Her hand began to stop shaking. Her body became still and motionless as a sickening smile crept onto her face. She was no longer Pyrrha-now she was Tira "the Misguided Angel of Death".

* * *

Sophitia finally returned home. She saw her daughter Pyrrha sleeping in her bed. Sophitia walked towards her and noticed something different about her daughter. She felt her heart stop suddenly. Pyrrha had been infected by Nightmare's darkness. Even if it lay dormant now, it was still there. She could see the darkness in her daughter's new sickening smile.

She quietly walked out of the house and into the cold night. She fell to her knees in tears. She placed her arms tightly around her body.

"_Serve my master, or your family will fall to his power." _

She heard the voice inside her head. She was the warrior chosen by the gods to destroy Soul Edge. Her body began shaking as she came to her new choice. For her daughter's sake she had to do it. Sophitia felt her heart fill with sadness at her choice. Her daughter would not be able to survive without the sword Soul Edge, not now. Sophitia closed her eyes and saw images of her daughter's darkness spread to her son and husband. She vowed that she would aid Soul Edge in its harvest and would try to find a way to end her family's suffering forever.

* * *

Epilogue…

Tira and her new body soon joined in the fight for Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Upon the contact of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge a burst of energy was soon released. Since she was close enough her personality suffered-it became two split personalities, Jolly and Gloomy. Upon Soul Edge's return she decided to continue her service to the darkness. She found ways to manipulate Sophitia, Maxi, and Astaroth to help her in her devotion. No one would be able to stop her, or her master.

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack:_

_Heart of Misery By Rasmus  
_


End file.
